Torn
by dibs4ever
Summary: Robin was not like Nightwing, no he was not a womanizer like his brother. With his brother gone to nobody knows where Robin is finally dating Wondergirl and things are beginning to find a new normal. Until one day a new vigilante shows up while he's on patrol who make's him confused about his feelings
1. Chapter 1

My first story focusing mainly on Tim Drake, please review

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC

As Tim walked out of the memorial Garden with Cassie's hand in his, he spotted his brother in the corner watching him. He wondered how he was doing, he had just witnessed one of his oldest friends basically vanish from existence, not to mention he had been the one who organized the mission to begin with. All this combined would cause anyone to have some problems.

"I'll be right back" Robin said as he nodded toward Nightwing. Wondergirl saw who he was nodding toward and nodded her head

"Okay, I'll just go talk to Batgirl a little bit" Cassie said seeing the red head typing away at the computer. He pecked her lips before walking toward his team leader

"You okay?" Robin asked

Nightwing continued to look at him "I see you finally worked up the courage to ask out your girl?" he said with a small smile. Tim knew it was forced but decided not to question it

"Yeah, you know with everything- It made me decide life is to short to beat around the bush about how you feel for someone" Tim explained

Dick nodded, there was a small bit of silence, Robin sensed that he was wanting to tell him something

"Nightwing look I know you usually go to Wall- "he stopped himself "Or Barbara for your emotional venting, but if you need to talk I'm here"

"I'm leaving the Gotham and Bludhaven" Nightwing suddenly spoke

Robin's eyes widened in shock "What? What do you mean? You can't leave Gotham, what about Batman? What about the team? Or- "  
Nightwing sighed "Batman has help, he has you and Batgirl. As for the team I am handing down my mantle to Babs. You all will be fine without me"

"Where are you going?" Tim asked

Nightwing shook is head "That is information I am choosing to keep classified from everyone"

Nightwing smiled at his little brother "Look, I got to take care of some things before I go." He clapped Tim's shoulder "I'm glad you finally got your girl, take care of her and don't make the same mistakes that I would" he sent him his signature smirk and embraced him in a quick hug before walking away and toward the computer to where Barbara was

Tim saw Cassie in the corner texting on her phone and walked over to her

"Hey, is everything okay?" she smiled sliding her phone into her pocket

Tim forced a smile and nodded his head "Everything is fine"  
"How's the boss doing?" she questioned

Tim knew Nightwing wouldn't want everyone to know that he was leaving. He liked Cassie a lot, but she was quiet the gossiper "He's as good as he can be. Considering everything that has happened"

* * *

3 months later Robin found himself crouched on top of the Wayne enterprise building alone, he had a lot to be thankful for. The team hadn't had any hardships, heck it seemed like things were slowing down which they were all thankful for compared to how it had been 3 months ago. Also, he and Cassie were 3 months into their relationship and still going strong.

But if he was honest with himself, he was exhausted. In the past 3 days he hadn't gotten more then 2 hours of sleep and coffee was the only thing keeping him going at this point. Ever since Barbara had to step down from the Batgirl mantel last month he had to take on her work as well as keeping up his own as Robin.

He still couldn't believe it, Barbara was caring Dick's child. Not only that but she was already 4 months along. He kind of felt bad for Dick, he knew if he knew about the baby then he would be here in a heartbeat to help support her. Then again it was Dick's fault that he didn't know, he was the one who ran away because things got a little rough and decided not to let anyone know where he was.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Robin immediately jumped at the unfamiliar voice. Putting himself in a fight stance and holding his staff securely, ready for a fight

Out of the darkness stepped a blonde girl in a purple hooded cape, black tights, a tight-fitting purple long sleeved shirt and sunglasses "Woah their stud, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help" she held her hands up

"Help? What do you mean?" he asked confused, still not letting his guard down

The girl jumped up on the ledge of the building "I'm a big fan of you guy's, I've noticed that over the past few months you and the big Bats have lost 2 of your team members. Figured maybe I could offer a hand" she said as she walked along the ledge balancing herself with ease

Tim shook his head "It doesn't work like that"

She looked at him and smirked "I figured, but who says I'm going to take no for an answer" she said as she jumped of the ledge of the building

Quickly Robin rushed to the buildings edge bracing himself for the worst. To his surprise he saw the mystery girl jump down the fire escape with ease before running down the alleyway and disappearing into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**So if I'm having kinda a hard time writing Cassie, I really want to do her justice since there aren't many fanfictions of her and she doesn't have a ton of scenes in Young Justice. I've tried looking into some comics between the two of them and they've helped a little so if you have any suggestions let me know. Please Review, I hope you enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

"Robin, is there something wrong?" Cassie asked as they sat on one of the dunes of the beach as the sun set, watching the waves hit the rocks

Robin shook his head "Of course not, what would make you say that?" he asked

Wonder girl shrugged "You just seem quiet is all"

He reached over and squeezed her hand "I'm fine, I just have a lot going on right now. Things have been really busy in Gotham"

Cassie nodded "Is that why Batgirl hasn't been here lately?"

"What do you mean?" Robin asked tilting his head to the side

Cassie shrugged "Well after Nightwing named her boss she hasn't exactly been here. I mean she's been here virtually, but she hasn't been here physically in over a month"

Nobody knew about Barbara's pregnancy so quickly Robin nodded his head "Yeah that's it, in her civilian she is in college and has a job, then Batman has her doing research for stuff" he explained

Cassie nodded

They sat there in silence. The night's cool air hitting their bodies, Cassie leaned her head on Tim's shoulder and scooted closer to him. Tim threw an arm around her shoulders before kissing the top of her head

"This is nice" she sighed

Tim looked down at her and smiled "Yeah it is" he rested his head on top of hers as they continued to watch the sunset together

"We should get back to the cave," he said after a while. Robin stood up and reached out a hand

Cassie took it and he pulled her up.

As they walked back into the cave he leads her into the meeting room where a blanket was laid out, complete with sparkling grape juice, two glasses, plates of spaghetti with breadsticks and apple pie.

Cassie gasped "Red, did you do this?" she asked releasing his hand and walking toward the laid-out blanket

Robin chuckled "Of course, well I might have had a little help from Mgann" he admitted

She turned and smiled at him "Remind me to thank her" she said before lunging forward and wrapping her arms around his neck "And thank you, this is sweet"

He grinned "Anything for you Cass" he was able to get out before she pressed her lips to his

* * *

"Any sign of activity Robin?" Batman spoke over the com from where he was on the west side of Gotham, while Robin patrolled the east side

Tim pulled the binoculars from his face "None yet, but the sidewalks are starting to get a little busy so there may be some soon"

He continued to watch for a moment before a response came "Okay, I've already stopped one mugging tonight, so I'll probably stick to this side for now. If you need my assistance, please contact me." Batman spoke

Tim heard movement behind him, he already knew who it was "Affirmative" he spoke before quickly muting the link and turning to look at her

She looked down at him, her hands on her hips "I've been helping you for over a week and I bet you haven't even told the big guy yet have ya stud?"

Robin shyly shook his head "No only because I'm being nice. I know he'd be much harder than me at making you stop this"

She sent him a smile and sat down next to him "And because I've been such a good help with your patrol. Admit it I'm good"

Robin fought a smile "Sure, we'll go with that"

She eyed the bag sitting on the other side of him "Is that the stuff?"

He let out a sigh "Yeah this is it" he said pulling the bag into his lap "But remember, I'm only doing this because I know you're going to keep doing this no matter what I say, and I want you to stay safe"

Quickly she nodded her head "Okay, okay now come on let me see what you brought me!" she said excitedly

Tim fought a chuckle as he unzipped the bag "Keep in mind this is old equipment so it's not super shiny, but it still works just as good." he pulled out a utility belt and handed it to her

"A grappling hook, now I can keep up with you" she commented as she pulled the grappling hook out of the utility belt

She continued to look at all the hand me down tools that the belt contained

"I also managed to find this," he said pulling out a mask and one of Barbara's old bulletproof vests.

"A ski masks?" she asked examining the royal blue mask he had handed her

Robin shrugged "Not a regular ski mask, it's bulletproof and fireproof. Plus, it'll match the whole theme you have going on there" he looked her up and down

She turned her head so Tim couldn't see her face, then slid the new mask over her head before pulling her hoodie back on. "So how do I look?" she asked turning back to him

He smiled at her "You look almost like a real vigilant"

She sent him a smile, although Tim couldn't see it "Thanks"

Tim shook his head "Don't thank me, I'm only doing this because I know I'm not going to get you to stop. I know Batman will find out eventually and put a stop to it. Until then though I want you to be safe."

They sat there in silence for a moment observing the streets below. "So, what are you going to call yourself?" Robin asked

"I like Spoiler," she said

Tim nodded "I like it" he smiled at her for a moment and watched her as she scanned the streets below

Suddenly she jumped "Hey look, a mugging is about to go down" she pointed

Tim saw what was happening and quickly jumped down with Spoiler following behind

After taking down the mugger and walking the shaken up old woman home, they both grappled up on top of another building

"We make a pretty good team, kind of like the original Batgirl and Robin," Spoiler said nudging Tim's shoulder

He quickly shook his head "I don't think so, we aren't on their level"

Spoiler tilted her head to the side "Maybe one day?"

Robin shook his head again "Believe me, I could tell you some stories about them that would make you think otherwise" he said letting out a light chuckle

* * *

Robin rode his bike into the Batcave and found Barbara sitting at the Batcave computer. "Hey Oracle, how was your night?" he asked using the name she had recently taken on after finding out her condition

Barbara turned and smiled at him "It was good, although I haven't heard much from Robin this past week"

Tim shrugged "I've been handling my own pretty well," he said pulling off his mask and walking toward the freshly made coffee pot

Casually Barbara walked toward him "Yeah, with the help of your new friend"

Tim began coughing on his coffee "Ho- how, what are you talking about?"

Barbara rolled her eyes "Please, do you think you're the first Boy Wonder to secretly start allowing a girl to help you on patrol? It's sweet that you gave her old equipment though"

Tim quickly shook his head "It's not like that, besides I've told her to stop and she won't listen. I only gave her the stuff because I figured since she won't stop after I've told her multiple times too, I might as well make sure she is safe" he quickly defended

Barbara nodded "Don't worry, I won't tell Batman. But you know he's bound to figure it out eventually right?"

Tim nodded "I know, and hopefully when he doe's he will be able to convince her to stop," he said as he took another sip of his coffee

"Do you even want her to stop?" Barbara asked

He took a big gulp "Of course I want her to stop, why wouldn't I? She doesn't need to be out there"

Barbara shrugged "Just asking," she said as she turned back to the computer getting back to work


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Review and Follow if you are enjoying this story**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

Tim sat on the floor of the cave living room, his arm wrapped around Cassie's shoulder while the rest of the team sat around watching a movie. It had been 6 months since Nightwing left and things had been changing. Ms. Martian became a member of the Justice League, taking Zatanna's place after she opted to become more of a minor member. Bart had decided to leave the team, opting to focus more on crime fighting in Central City with The Flash. Even though Wally had emerged from the speed force a month after Dick left he had yet returned to crime fighting. Instead he stayed home with Artemis, working a job at Star Labs. Karen left so that she could finish school, but still occasionally helped. There were talks that more members might be leaving the team to either retire, join the League or go out on their own. Which is why they felt that a team movie night might be a good idea.

They were halfway through the 2nd Back to the Future movie, currently at the scene where Marty goes back to 1955 to stop old man Biff. They thought it'd be fun to watch the entire trilogy which Tim embarrassingly brought since he owned the entire 3-disc 30th-anniversary platinum edition on Blu-ray.

He smiled and rubbed Cassie's arm with his hand that was over his shoulder. When he felt his personal phone vibrate repeatedly indicating that it was a call. He pulled it out and saw the caller ID

 _Spoiler_

Robin sucked in his bottom lip. When the team had proposed a movie night Batman had agreed to allow him to go if he did at least 2 hours of patrol afterward. Batman was away on Justice League work for the next 3 days. He had completely forgotten to tell Spoiler that he would be late tonight for patrol.

He stood up and looked down at Cassie who was giving him a questionable look "I have to take this, I'll be right back" he assured her

She smiled and nodded "Okay"  
He took a few steps away till he was out of earshot of the team members "Hey, what's up?" he asked, he had given her his number a few weeks ago but this is the first time she had contacted him

"Robin, I'm hurt" was her soft response

Robin swallowed "What do you mean your hurt?" he questioned

He heard Spoiler wince from the other end of the line "I was going through the city, looking for you while also looking for any crime when I saw an attempted assault about to take place. It looked like it was only one man. I was able to distract him long enough for the girl to run off. But then more men came out of the shadows. They took me by surprise I wasn't prepared to- "

"I'm on my way" he cut her off

She was quiet for a moment "Okay" came her short reply

Robin quickly hung up, shoving his phone back into his pocket as he made his way back to the living room

"Everything okay Robin?" Connor asked

Tim looked over at him and nodded "Yeah, it was- Batgirl" he lied "There are some robberies going on in Gotham and with Batman out of town she needs my help" he explained

"Awe that sucks," Cassie said standing up

Robin nodded "Yeah, but you know duty calls"

Cassie nodded "Are we still on for breakfast here in the morning?"

He sent her a smile "You bet" he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, before waving goodbye to the rest of the team.

* * *

After changing he brought up her location and quickly zetaed over to where she was. He found her on top of one of the many warehouses, slouching against the wall. Quickly he rushed over to her.

"Robin?" she said softly

"Yeah, I'm here" he whispered he looked her over, noticing her tattered suit, she had knife cuts going up her legs and arms. Then he looked to where her hands were holding her side. Gently he grabbed her hands and moved them away, realizing the reason for her call. She had received a deep cut to her side that would require stitches. "Let's get you stitched up," he said as he stood up and began digging in his utility belt for his first aid kit

While he was doing that Spoiler lifted her shirt up just enough for the wound to be exposed so that he could care for it.

He bent down near her again, lying the supplies out in front of him.

"Gee, Batman thinks of everything" she sighed

He shot her a smile "Well sometimes stitches can't wait till we get back to the Batcave" he explained as he prepared to begin stitching her up

She winced as he continued to stitch her up. "There, good as new" he smiled after a while

"Thanks" Spoiler sighed as she pulled her shirt back down "I suppose this is the moment you say I told you so." She said remembering how he had told her she didn't belong as a vigilant

To her surprise though he shook his head "Not really, it happens to the best of us sometimes" he admitted

She shot him a smile and they sat there in silence for a while

"Did they… _hurt_ you in any other way? "Robin asked nervously

Spoiler shook her head "No, they tried to, but I continued to fight them, that's how I got all these cuts. After they saw the job they did to my side I think they got woozy from the blood and ran off" she explained standing up and limping toward him, feeling sore from her injuries

Tim let out a sigh of relief "Thank God, I'd feel so guilty if something happened to you, Stephanie. Since I'm the one who's been helping you sneak around and do this"

Stephanie whipped her head toward him "What did you just call me?"

Tim gritted his teeth and remained quiet, silently cursing himself for the name slip

"How'd you figure out my identity," she asked placing a hand on her hip

Tim sighed "I might have implanted a tracking chip on your mask that allowed me to figure out where you live" he admitted

Stephanie remained silent

"I'm sorry" he apologized knowing he wouldn't like it if he was in the same situation.

She shook her head "It's okay, honestly I figured something was up when you showed up here without me even telling you where I was. But can I ask why you implanted a tracking chip on me?" she asked

Tim shrugged "Batman has tracking devices on all of us. I figured if your going to be on the team you might as well play by the rules"

Her face immediately lit up "Really?"

Robin smiled "Don't get too excited, but yeah I'm going to try and run it by Batman when he gets back"

He was almost tackled when Stephanie engulfed him in a big hug. After the initial shock wore off Tim relaxed into her hug and wrapped his arms around her

"Thank You" she whispered in his ear

Tim pulled back and looked at her "Hey, it's not official yet. I honestly have no say in the matter, but I've been thinking of ways to talk to Batman and I _might_ be able to convince him" he looked at her hoping she understood

Stephanie nodded "I know, but the fact that you believe that I am acceptable enough to be on your team means a lot." They exchanged smiles "Honestly even if Batman says no, the fact that you thought I was good enough is enough to make me want to kiss you right now"

Tim took a step away from her, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks "I kind of have a girlfriend"

"Kind of, or you do?" she asked

Tim nodded "I do"

Stephanie tilted her head "Don't let her hear you say that she kind of is your girlfriend, she might not like that" she teased

Tim let out a light chuckle "Noted, come on I'll help you back to your apartment" he said waving her over to the edge of the building.

* * *

When they got back to her apartment he sat perched on the fire escape. Helping her get her sore body into her bedroom window

"Thanks for helping me tonight," she said

He nodded "It's what we do in our little Bat Family of sorts"  
Stephanie smiled from behind her hood "Well I'd like to repay you somehow"

He smiled at her "I may know your name, but I've never seen your whole face before in person"

"Well I've never seen your face whole before either" she pointed

Tim shook his head "I've never had to repay you"

Stephanie let out a sigh "Fair enough" she slipped her fingers under her mask and pulled it off then pulled the hood off her hood as well before looking up at him

Tim almost immediately regretted asking to see her

She had medium length wavy golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes that somewhat resembled Dick's, but to him for some reason looked better on her. Her cheekbones were high, which added to her natural beauty

"So, are we even now?" she asked pulling him out of his stare

He grinned at her "For now Ms. Brown, take care of yourself and no patrol till your healed" he ordered

She rolled her eyes "Yes doctor"

Robin smiled "I have somewhere to be in the morning, but I'll stop by on my way to check on how your healing." He told her

She sent him a nod in response

Robin gave her one final salute before grappling up and disappearing into the night

 **So the next chapter is going to mainly have Tim and Cass, I really want to do her character justice since there aren't many fanfictions with her. So if anyone has any suggestions for her personality or how she should be acting feel free to leave a suggestion**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I really hope that you guys like the way I wrote Cassie, please review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

Robin landed on the window sill of Stephanie's apartment to find it already cracked open with the curtains drawn back. He could see Stephanie sitting on the edge of her bed, her back toward him.

Slowly he crept into the room, his feet hitting the bedroom carpet with a soft thud

"You know it's impolite to barge into a girl's bedroom," Stephanie said turning her head and smiling at him

Tim smiled back "Well the curtains were open, and the window was cracked, figured it was an invite"

He stepped toward her "Besides, I'd rather not risk alerting your parents. They might not appreciate finding Robin in their teenage daughter's bedroom"

Stephanie let out a laugh "Well first off my dad doesn't live here and if I'm lucky he'll never be here. Also, my mom works a lot and is hardly ever home. Besides you being here wouldn't be the biggest surprise I've ever laid on her"

Tim nodded "So, how are you feeling today?" He asks looking her over

She shrugged "A little sore but better."

"Well, I'll just change your bandages and check the wounds to make sure they're healing properly. Then I have some antibiotics to help fight any risk of infection" Robin said as he motioned for Stephanie to stand up

She complied and did so, she was wearing a loose crop top this morning so there was no need for her to lift her shirt up

Tim cut the old bandage and peeled it off her waist, he examined her stitches making sure everything looked right

"So, I What all are you up to today Stud?" Stephanie asked breaking the awkward silence

He looked up at her and grinned "Well I have breakfast with my girlfriend at The Teams headquarters, but I have to be back in Gotham by 12. It's my umm sisters baby shower" he said

Stephanie rose an eyebrow "You have a sister?"

Red Robin nodded "Well she's kind of my sister. It's also a shower for her friend who is like a distant cousin of sorts" he explained without giving to much detail

Stephanie rolled her eyes "You know it drives me nuts that you know my real name, but I don't know yours"

Tim smiled and stood up "Well hopefully you'll figure it out soon. Then again it is really fun to know I'm driving you crazy" he smiled

Stephanie glared at him

"I see you have the Batglare down" he joked as he packed the medical supplies

"Your wound is healing well, take those antibiotics and call me if something changes" Tim pointed

* * *

Tim walked into the cave he went through the training room and to the kitchen where a sweet aroma hit his nose "Mm it smells great in here." He complimented seeing the back of another blonde female at the stove

Cassie turned around carrying a tray of hot cinnamon rolls in her hands

"Your just in time, everyone knows cinnamon rolls are best when they're warm" she grinned

Tim smiled "Obviously" he leaned forward and pecked her cheek. "Did you make these all by yourself?"

Cassie shrugged "Kind of, Mgann helped me with the rolls themselves but I made the icing on my own" she explained as she lifted the hot rolls off the pan using a spatula and set them on a plate

"So, they are completely homemade?" He asked looking at the cinnamon rolls that looked delicious

She nodded

"Oh, I cannot wait to try them!" He said stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her from behind as she continued to take the rolls off the pan

Cassie dipped her finger in the bowl of icing "Here let me know what you think of the icing"

Tim opened his mouth and quickly licked the icing off her finger

"Wow, Cass that's really good!" He complimented as he continued to swallow the frosting

Cassie turned in his arms and looked at him "Really? I was a little nervous cause I've never made icing before"

Tim nodded enthusiastically "It tastes better than the stuff in the can" he complimented

She smiled at him "You're so sweet, how'd I get so lucky "

"Believe me, I'm the lucky one" Red Robin earned himself a kiss on the lips.

They sat at the counter enjoying the cinnamon rolls with black coffee. The bitterness making a nice match with the sweetness.

"So how was last night?" Cassie asked

Tim took a sip of coffee before looking over at her "Huh?"

Cassie nodded "You know with helping Batgirl"

Tim nodded "Oh right, it all went well"

She smiled "Glad to hear it, maybe one of these days you'll get through an entire movie night without you having to leave"

"Yeah hopefully, although at the rate the team is shrinking in members it won't be around much longer." Robin added

Cassie nodded sadly "True, maybe if we added a new member the league will consider letting it continue"

That's when a thought occurred to Tim

* * *

Tim walked into Wayne Manor to it being bright and bustling. A complete difference from its usual dark feel. The living room where the shower was being held was decorated with bright blues and pinks. Bow, Booties, Ducks and other baby related things decorated the wall. He looked over at the two separate gift tables. Both piled high with presents as he glanced the room he saw many familiar faces. Diana Queen, Iris West, Selina Kyle, Lois (Kent) Lane with her toddler son Jon and many other women he couldn't necessarily name. Then there was the two woman everyone was there for Barbara and Artemis, both with swollen bellies. Artemis' stomach was the same size as Barbara's even though she was 2 months behind her.

"Hey umm Barb where are..." his eyes shifted to the room full of only woman

Barbara let out a chuckle "All the guys are in the kitchen, Timmy. Why don't you tell them we are opening presents" she assured him?

Tim nodded and made his way to the kitchen. He opened the door to find Alfred, Oliver Queen, Bruce, Barry Allen, Wally West, Jim Gordon and Clark Kent.

"Here you all are, the girls said it's time to open presents" he pointed earning a groan from a couple of the guys as they filed out of the kitchen

Tim watched happily as Artemis and Barbara opened their multitude of gifts.

Many of Barbara's had come from Bruce and Artemis' from Oliver.

He couldn't help the grin on his face that formed when Barbara grabbed his gift when she opened it she smiled and rolled her eyes "Really Tim, a Robin onesie?"

Tim shrugged "What can I say got to start my nephew young right?"

The room filled with light chuckles with Oliver patting Bruce on the back saying he was betting the unborn boy would indeed be Robin someday.

Artemis laughed and grabbed Barbara's attention a moment later. She held up a Flash onesie along with a Green Arrow themed onesie with a tutu on the bottom

"These are too cute Tim, where did you find them?" Artemis asked folding the clothes back up and setting them back in the bag

Tim chuckled "A great gift buyer never reveals his buying secrets"

* * *

The party began wrapping up and guests began leaving, Bruce, Ollie, and Barry had already left to go back to space for the Justice League stuff that was going on for the next couple days. Tim approached Barbara who was packing away all the items she had received for the new Grayson-Gordon offspring

"Barb, can I talk to you in private?" he asked

Barbara looked up at him and nodded "Of course" she said standing up and walking to an area where nobody was.

"What's up?" she asked

Tim took a deep breath "I want Spoiler to fight with us"

Barbara crossed her arms "How are you going to do that?

"Well I was hoping you'd help with that" he explained

"Me?" Barbara rose an eyebrow pointing at herself

Tim nodded "The team is shrinking, and we could definitely use new members. What if while Batman and I are on patrol you could train her secretly. Maybe Batman would be willing to add her to the team and once he see's how good she is he'll consider letting her join the family" he explained

Barbara looked at him for a moment "Tim I don't know"

"Come on Barbara I know you like her too. And don't say you don't want to work behind Batman's back. I know you and Nightwing did things without his permission." He eyed her "Things that shocked most of us"

Barbara rolled her eyes "Fine, we will try it for a few days and see how it goes'. But if I don't feel like she has the right stuff for the job I can't say I'm going to continue simply for her own safety."

Tim nodded accepting her terms "Thanks, Barb Steph is going to be so happy!" he grinned wrapping her in a hug to the best of his ability.

 **So I think I'm going to have the team find out about Barbara's pregnancy. Would you rather me wait for them to find out till after she has the baby or while she's still pregnant?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kinda a filler chapter but still hope you enjoy, please review**

 **Disclaimer** : I **do not own DC or Young Justice**

"Remind me again why I have to wear this blackout helmet?" Stephanie asked from where she currently sat on the back of Robins R cycle

She couldn't see anything through the pitch blackness that was supplied by the darkened shield of the helmet

"Because where we are going I can't risk you seeing where it is, at least not yet" he explained

Spoiler nodded and felt him turn a corner, they hit a couple bumps then smoothness until finally the bike came to a stop

"Alright we're here, you can take the helmet off," Tim informed

She lifted the helmet off and glanced around finding herself in the Batcave.

She glanced around awestruck "Woah, this place is amazing" she grinned

Tim smiled at her "Just wait"

"It's nice to finally meet you," a female voice said, causing Stephanie to turn her head

She looked at the redhead with sunglasses on, making her way down the long staircase.

"Your, your Batgirl" Stephanie stuttered

Barbara smiled at her "I've been watching you through Robin's camera on his mask, your good" she complimented

Stephanie smiled "Thanks, that means a lot" she got a good look at Barbara taking notice of the bump that formed on her stomach

"Your sister," Stephanie said looking over at Tim and pointing a finger

He nodded "Yeah, it wasn't my secret to tell at the time" he explained

Spoiler nodded and looked back at Barbara "How far along are you?" she asked

Barbara smiled "8 months" she explained

Spoiler looked her over "So I'm assuming that this is why Batgirl has been mia?"

Barbara nodded

"And if you guys don't mind me asked, where is Nightwing?" she asked feeling that the question was open

Barbara didn't answer, instead, she looked toward Tim who after meeting Barbara's eyes for a second looked back at Stephanie "We don't know, he's been doing his own thing" he explained

Stephanie studied Barbara's movements "It's his, isn't it?" she asked

Barbara looked surprised but gave her a nod

Tim was shocked "How did you know? I haven't taught you that deep of detective skills yet" he said stepping forward

"Personal experience," she said softly looking visibly upset

Tim scrunched up his eyebrows, he'd never seen her like this.

He looked toward Barbara who seemed a little confused by the girl's sudden mood change as well

"Batgirl can we take 5?" Tim asked

Barbara nodded "Why don't we start in 15 minutes. I'll go do some computer research"

Tim lead Stephanie over to a more secluded part of the cave where they were out of earshot

"Are you, okay?" he asked

She looked up at him "Robin, how old are you? If you don't mind me asking."

Tim took a deep breath "I just turned 16, why?"

Stephanie smiled "I just turned 17"

Tim nodded signaling for her to continue

"Doe's Nightwing know about Batgirls baby?" she asked

Tim shook his head "We don't even know where he has been for the past 6 months"

Stephanie looked at him for a moment "Why don't you track him down? Didn't you say that Batman has a tracking device on all of you?"

"He was smart, he ditched the suit in Bludhaven, so we have no idea where he could be now" Tim explained

Stephanie nodded "So is she umm keeping the baby?"

Tim looked at her oddly "Of course, Steph why is this so important to you?" he asked confused

Stephanie sucked in her bottom lip "Remember how I told you my mom finding Robin in my bedroom wouldn't be the biggest surprise I ever laid on her?"

He nodded

Stephanie let out a sigh "God I've never told anyone this story before" she took a deep breath "I had a boyfriend when I was 15. He was a little older than me and I guess I was a little naive when he asked me to do things." She began to explain

Robin swallowed knowing what she was implying

"Well, I got pregnant about 6 months into our relationship. He wanted me to abort but I couldn't do it. So, he left me and moved out of Gotham. Due to my family situation, I decided to give the baby up. I chose a great family who took the baby girl out of Gotham" Stephanie explained

Tim was silent for a moment, unsure of what to say, "You're very strong" he said

Stephanie shook her head and looked down "No I'm not, I made a stupid mistake and didn't live up to face the consequences. My mom sent me away while I was pregnant, told everyone I was spending a year with my aunt. Nobody knew I haven't even spoken of it till now." She sat down and placed her face in her hands

Robin watched her for a few minutes trying to think of a way to comfort her "My name is Tim Drake." he blurted out

Stephanie looked up at him "What?"

'My name is Timothy Drake" he repeated as he slipped off his mask "But everyone calls me Tim"

Stephanie took a deep breath and stood up taking in his face. "Wow, but why? I thought you weren't going to reveal your identity to me"

Tim shrugged "You told me something I figured I should tell you something," he said sending him a smile

He glanced over at Barbara still working on the computer

"You should begin training with Batgirl, and I should start patrol," Tim said as he waved for her to follow him

* * *

"Alright now I want you to hook your arm and hit the dummy about an inch under his chin" Barbara instructed from where she stood off to the side

She and Spoiler had been training for the past two hours, and honestly, Barbara had to admit that the girl was a natural.

"Why don't we take 5" Barbara suggested as she walked toward the fridge, grabbing two cold water bottles she tossed one to Stephanie who caught it with ease.

"Thanks," Stephanie said as she sat down on the cave floor.

Barbara nodded and took a seat in the office chair.

Stephanie eyed Batgirl, she had always looked up to the hero ever since she had first seen her in the newspaper headlines. "So, if you don't mind me asked, you and Nightwing. Were you- "

"Together?" Barbara cut her off

Stephanie nodded

Barbara sent her a small smile "You could say that, before he left we had been secretly dating for a year. We couldn't let anyone know because for one Batman has a rule about nobody within the Batfamily dating each other. For two he was the leader of The Team and I was under his command, so it really wouldn't have looked professional on his part if he was dating one of his team members, even if we had been best friends since we were 8" she said running her hand along her stomach

Stephanie smiled at her and watched her in admiration for a moment, Batgirl was even more strong and cool then she imagined "Come on, let's get back to work" she said as she pushed herself back up

Barbara flashed her a grin "Determination, your thinking like a Bat already" she complimented as they got back to training


	6. Chapter 6

**I wanted to upload this yesterday so that there was a new chapter before 2018, but I got invited to a party at the last minute. But here it is a day later than planned. I hope you enjoy, please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

"Alright" Barbara let out a breath placing her hand on her ever-growing belly. "Now I'm going to shoot the balls a little faster, I want you" she took another breath

Stephanie looked at her oddly "Are you okay Barbara?" She asked she had been training for the past month. The three of them had managed to sneak her training around Batman but Stephanie figured he had to know something was up.

Currently, they were doing a blocking challenge using a golf ball shooter. Which acted like a baseball or tennis ball one

"Yeah I'm fine" Barbara assured "Let's continue"

Stephanie got into a stance and waited for the balls to begin Flying at her again

Not long after though Barbara let out a groan "Okay, maybe I'm not okay" she said looking down at the puddle of water at her feet.

Stephanie noticed this and quickly jumped toward her "Oh my God you're in labor" she quickly turned off the machine and went to aid Barbara

Barbara nodded

"Okay umm what should I do" she brought her hands to her head. _If this isn't a chance to prove myself I don't know what is_

* * *

Tim was exercising with the team when his phone began to ring.

He saw the Id as Batgirl and stepped away from the team quickly picked it up

"Hey is everything okay?" He asked since she hardly ever called him

"Tim, don't freak out but you need to call Batman. Barbara and I are on our way to the hospital" Stephanie's voice rang through

"Steph? What's going on? Why are you calling me from Barbs phone?" He asked feeling a little worried

Stephanie continued to speak "Because I knew you were exercising with the team today and I figured you didn't carry your personal phone with you, so I called you on your bat cell. Now to the reason I called she's in labor"

"Labor! But her due date isn't for another week" he let out in shock

The nearby team members turned and looked at him

"Who's in labor?" Beast boy asked stepping closer

Ms. Martian followed "Someone is having a baby!" She said happily

"I thought you said Batgirl was on the phone?" Cassie stepped forward looking at Robin confused

Tim gritted his teeth for the slip "Okay just get her to the hospital, I'll call Batman and we will be there soon. When you get there to make sure someone calls her dad" he said before hanging up

Robin turned took at his team who had gathered around him

"Batgirl is pregnant?" Superbly asked bluntly

"Well by the sound of it not for much longer" Beast boy added

Cassie's eyes widened "Wait, who's the father?"

Tim shook his head "Information she wants to keep private right now"

They nodded

"I don't believe she's having a cute little baby!" Mgann clasped her hands "will she let us meet the bundle of joy?" She asked

Tim let a smile form on his face "I'm sure she will, I'll pass the request on to her. But at the moment I have to get to the hospital" he said as he went to his Bat cell and went to call Bruce

* * *

When Bruce and Tim arrived at the hospital they immediately found Commissioner Gordon in the waiting room along with Stephanie.

"Bruce, I appreciate that you came," Jim said standing up

Bruce nodded and shook the man's hand "Well I've known your daughter since she was a child, I figured we'd be here in support."

Jim nodded "Well if it hadn't been for Barbara's new friend Stephanie here I don't want to think what could have happened to my sweet little girl and grandchild"

Stephanie gave a nervous smile as Tim flashed her his own smile

"Where exactly where you guys when she went into labor?" Bruce asked suspiciously

"We were shopping" she lied

Jim shot her a smile "Well thank you again dear." He said resting a hand on Stephanie's shoulder "I'm going to see if the doctor is done checking on Barbara" he walked down the hallway

After he was out of earshot Bruce turned back to Tim and Stephanie, his demeanor becoming more serious "I knew something was going on"

Stephanie shifted her eyes toward Tim "We will discuss this later" Bruce told them before turning and making his way down the hall

"Wait, when," Tim asked quickly following behind him

Bruce turned on his heels and looked at the two teens "We will discuss this together after Barbara is discharged in the same place you were when she went into labor"

As Bruce continued to walk toward Barbara's hospital room, Tim turned to Stephanie with a grin on his face

"What? Is that an open invitation or something?" she asked

Tim shrugged "Not exactly, but nobody ever actually gets an open invitation from him. But the fact that he told you to meet at the Batcave is a good sign"

A smile formed on Stephanie's face "Are you serious? That's awesome" she said lunging forward and hugging him. Tim chuckled and hugged her back

* * *

Later that night Tim walked Stephanie up to her apartment after he had driven her home from the hospital.

"Thanks," she told him when they reached her door

He nodded "It's the least I could do after what you did for Barbara"

Stephanie shook her head "Anyone else would have done the same thing"

Tim sent her a grin

"I have to say though that is probably the most beautiful newborn I have ever seen in my life. Most newborns look like little aliens, but he doesn't" Stephanie smiled

Tim nodded "Yeah, there's definitely no question who his father is. I wonder if the commissioner has figured it out now"

Stephanie rose an eyebrow "He doesn't know?"

Tim shook his head "No, Barb told him it was a one-night stand and that she didn't know the guy" he explained

They stood there in silence for a while "Well thanks for everything" Stephanie broke the quiet

"Not a problem, text me if you need anything," he told her before walking away

* * *

"Alright Bruce, make this quick. The baby is asleep, but he'll be awake soon to eat" Barbara said as she made her way down to the Batcave 2 days later

Tim and Stephanie were already sitting side by side with Bruce standing in front of them

"So, the two of you have been training someone I see," Bruce said

Tim gave Barbara and apologetic look, she flashed him a smile assuring him that it was okay

"Is she good?" Bruce asked Barbara

Barbara quickly nodded "Yes, she is also I quick learner. Bruce, I'm going to be out for at least another 6 weeks and you two could really use the extra help- "

Bruce cut her off by raising his hand "I looked into your history I know all about your parents"

Stephanie swallowed

"You don't want to be like him, do you?" Bruce asked

Stephanie looked down "No I don't I want to be the opposite"

"Okay," Bruce said looking off

"Okay?" Tim tilted his head

Bruce nodded "Alfred is in the back of the cave, go see him so he can fit you for a safer suit"

Stephanie smiled and quickly stood up "Thank you," she said excitedly

"Steph wait" Barbara stopped her

She turned to look at her signaling for her to continue

"While I'm out of commission, if you'd like you can be Batgirl, it'll also throw people off for identities purposes" Barbara offered

Stephanie grinned widely "Sounds like dream come true," she said before hurrying over toward Alfred

Barbara nodded "Let me just grab the baby and we will go"

"Why are you two going to the cave?" Bruce asked after Barbara went up the stairs to retrieve the newborn

"They want to meet, the newest youngest member of the Bat-family. Don't worry we will be careful about Nightwings identity" Tim assured

Bruce nodded

"So, do you think we will be introducing the team's newest member soon?" Tim asked nodding in Stephanie's direction

Bruce inhaled a breath "We will see how she does on her trial then decide from there" he said blankly

Tim nodded

"Alright Timbo, slip on your sunglasses and let's go," Barbara said as she made her way back down the stairs with the newborn cradled in her arms

As they arrived in the cave they found the entire team already gathered around anxiously awaiting their arrival.

* * *

"Oh, I can't believe I finally get to see the baby!" Mgann said excitedly, being the first to step forward

"We only found out 2 days ago" Connor mumbled

"Well let's see the little guy" Beast boy jumped

"Or Girl" Cassie was quick to add since they didn't know

Barbara smiled "Well, it's a boy" she informed "We won't tell you his name because of identity reasons"

"Gee, even the newborns in the Batfamily have secrets" Connor rolled his eyes

Beast boy nodded "Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't make the little guy wear sunglasses too"

Mgann stepped forward "That's enough boys, can I hold him?" she asked

Barbara nodded and handed him over to Mgann "Awe he is so cute" she gasped

'Look at his little wisps of black hair Connor" Mgann waved for him to look at the baby

Connor couldn't help but let a small smile form on his lips

"Alright my turn!" Cassie stepped up

Mgann handed him to her and Cassie gently began rocking the baby

"So, doe's this make you an uncle?" she asked looking at Robin

He let out a chuckle "Yeah, I guess you could say that"

"Well he's really cute, has he met Wally and Artemis yet? She asked

Barbara nodded her head "Yes, they came to the hospital"

Cassie nodded and continued to look at the infant, she waited till Barbara was engaged in conversation with Mgann to speak "So, doe's Boss know Batgirl had a baby"  
Robin shrugged "No you know he's been MIA, why would it matter to him anyway?" he said nervously

Cassie shook her head "No reason" she said softly as the baby began to squirm "Here BG I think he wants you" she said turning away from Tim


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter! Please Review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

Stephanie knocked on the door to the Manor and smiled when Alfred answered.

"Hey Alf" She greeted happily as he opened the door wider for her

"Hello, I'm glad to see you" Alfred nodded

"You as well" she shrugged off her jacket and hung it up herself. Alfred didn't even attempt to take it for her since she had already told him before she didn't need him to do it.

"Are you training today?" Alfred asked as they made their way toward the kitchen

Stephanie shrugged "I'm not sure, Bruce just said to come over at this time"

Alfred nodded "Well we are having dinner in a little bit would you like to join us?"

"Do you think Bruce would mind?" She asked

He smiled at her "Master Bruce didn't prepare the meal, therefore I say he doesn't have a say in the matter"

Stephanie grinned "Well, in that case, I'd love to stay for dinner"

"Steph? I thought I heard you." Tim walked into the kitchen

She shot him a smile

"Look who I have!" He grinned down at the 3-month-old in his arms

"Hey, baby bird!" Stephanie cooed at the infant who sent her a smile and gurgle in response.

Tim rolled his eyes playfully at the nickname she had given his nephew "You know he has a name right?"

Stephanie took the baby from him "I know but I think Baby bird fits him better than Nathan" she joked

"Isn't That right Baby Bird? " she cooed

"So I guess Barbara is here?" She looked back up at Tim

He nodded "She has some Oracle work tonight" he eyed the room "Don't Let on that I told you but I think Batman is going to let you patrol tonight."

A smile lit Stephanie's face "Really!"

He nodded excitedly "But keep it down I'm not supposed to tell you"

She nodded "As long as you don't tell people I talk to Nathan in a baby voice I won't tell Bruce you told me"

"Deal" Tim laughed

* * *

Tim sat next to his favorite gargoyle looking over the city. Bruce had sent him off early while he talked to Stephanie in the Batcave.

Although there was no sound his bat senses kicked in sensing someone's presence he turned toward the company

"Hey Stud" Stephanie welcomed him with a grin

Tim smiled and stood "First night on patrol and Batman puts me in charge of you?"

She rolled her eyes "l think I'm the one babysitting you"

Tim crossed his arms "So how does it feel?" He asked

"Great! I still can't believe he let me join the family" she smiled

"I know, but I'm glad he did" Tim walked closer to her "The suit looks great on you by the way" he complimented at her new purples Batgirl suit.

Once Barbara was ready to go back on patrol in 2 months her and Stephanie were going to alternate on batgirl duty's

"Thanks" she smiled down at her new suit. "I haven't even been able to ask, how are you. You know with the League shutting down the team last month."

Tim shrugged "I'm going to have to get used to it. I understand why everyone is growing up and moving on there wasn't much of a team left."

Stephanie nodded "What about you and Wondergirl?"

Tim smiled "We will still see each other. Maybe not as much as before but we will find time"

"Yeah that's true" she agreed

They sat on the ledge for a while silently watching the city below. Finally, there was some action. A robbery at one of the stores in their viewing perspective. Quickly they jumped down.

Batgirl was in the middle of tying up one of the gang members while Robin fought another.

She turned to see if he needed any assistance when she gasped, there undetected behind him stood a third man pointing a gun at Robin.

Without hesitation or a word as to not draw any attention from the crooks she quickly threw a Batarang hitting it so that it stuck right in the exiting side of the barrel of the gun.

She had thrown just in time too because not even a second later the gun burst causing the man to quickly drop the gun and grab his arm in agony.

"Batgirl" Robin gasped realizing what had just happened

Stephanie shook her head "Tie him up" she nodded toward the 2nd man he had pinned beneath him "I got him" she nodded toward the man who was now groaning on ground while clutching his sore arm

Tim nodded, quickly refocusing and getting back to work

* * *

Later that night Tim and Stephanie were back on top of another building. They had been pretty busy with burglaries, hijackings, and muggings but things were beginning to quiet down. Oddly though Batman had been relatively quiet, only checking in on them once during the night.

"Listen Steph" Tim started not taking his eyes off the road

"No names on the field" Batgirl quickly rebutted

Tim turned his head to look at her, she was smiling at him

"Thanks for back there...earlier tonight," he said softly

Stephanie shrugged "It was nothing, it's what we're trained to do. Look out for each other right?"

Tim smiled "Yeah it is, but it still deserves a thank you. I got sloppy and didn't keep my guard up. If you hadn't been there-"

"Like I said, Robin, it's what I've been training to do...but Thanks"

Tim nodded "No problem if it means anything you are really good at this" he complimented resting a hand on her shoulder

They looked at each other for a moment eyes meeting, feeling heat rise in both their stomachs they both began to instinctively lean forward slower and slower until

"Robin, Batgirl. We are calling patrol early tonight. Head back to the Batcave I'll be there soon after" Batman's voice came in threw Robins communicator

Tim and Stephanie quickly jumped apart. Stephanie brushed her hair behind her ear while Tim caught his breath

"Okay, we will be right there." He said into the communicator before looking back at Stephanie

"This might be my first night on patrol but even I know that's not normal for Batman" she pointed

Tim nodded "Bruce hardly ever calls patrol off early, something must be up. Come on" he waved pulling out his grappling hook and heading toward the edge of the building.

* * *

They made it to the cave to find Barbara at the computer "Good you guys are back, Batman should be here in 5 minutes," she said

Tim eyed the room noticing Alfred also standing off to the side "Do either of you know what's going on?"

Both of them shook their heads "Master Bruce just asked us all to be down here. I do hope nothing is wrong"

Barbara nodded in agreement

Just then the Batmobile roared into the cave, soon coming to a stop

The butterfly door hissed open with Batman stepped out. Without as much of giving them a glance, he walked around to the back door of the Batmobile and opened it. Out stepped a short dark haired boy who looked about 7 with green eyes. A scowl spread across his face

"Umm Batman, where'd you get the kid?" Tim asked

Stephanie nodded "Yeah I'm not sure if you're aware but you can't exactly kidnap 7-year-olds" she joked

The boy glared at her "I'm 9 Bratgirl"

"Hey easy kid" Tim stepped forward

The boy let out a sound that sounded almost like a growl until Bruce rested a hand on his shoulder

He pulled back his cowl and made are to meet everyone in the rooms eye before speaking "Everyone, tonight I found out some interesting news. This is Damian, my son." His tone serious

* * *

An hour later Stephanie sat on the kitchen counter while Tim started a pot of coffee

"Can you believe it? Batman has a child with the daughter of an assassin. Well in his defense it wasn't consensual but still" Stephanie said while swinging her legs back and forth

Tim nodded as he handed her a cup and took a sip of his own "Yeah and the amount of knives Alfred cleaned of the kid tonight honestly makes me nervous to sleep"

Stephanie nodded "Yeah, better you than me"

"Tonight has been interesting" he nervously tapped the counter

She looked up at him "You mean aside from finding out Bruce as a psychopath child?"

Tim shrugged and remained silent for a moment taking a long sip of his coffee as he thought of the right words "That thing that happened before Batman buzzed in...on the roof...tonight"

"You mean when we almost kissed?" Stephanie finished

Tim nodded and looked up at her "Yeah that" he nodded

She hopped down from the counter "Did you want to kiss me?" She asked walking toward him

"I-I don't-I'm dating Cassie" he stuttered

Stephanie nodded "I know that, but that's not an answer. Tim, I think it's obvious that I like you."

He let in a deep breath and nodded shyly as she continued to walk toward him "If I would have kissed you tonight I would have been cheating on Cass. I would have felt terrible."

Stephanie stopped about 2 feet in front of him and smiled "I know, Timothy Drake you are not a player or a cheater. You're a one-woman kinda guy and you respect the girl you are with. I've been with the jerk face cheater, I've seen how that ends and I'm not doing it again. I think that's why I like you"

"Re-Really?" Tim tried to casually lean his elbows on the counter but almost knocked his coffee over in the process

Stephanie rolled her eyes with a grin "Also the fact that your a shy nerdy coffee addict is pretty adorable too"

Tim sucked in his bottom lip, waiting for her to continue

"But you still haven't answered my question, do you want to kiss me?" She asked again staying in place this time

He released his lip "I, I don't know" he sighed

Stephanie nodded "That's understandable, but you know Cassie sounds like a great girl"

Tim nodded "She is" he looked up at her

She reached over and touched his shoulder "Then talk to her. She deserves to know what you're going through. You owe it to her"

She took a final sip of her coffee "I better get to heading home before my mom gets back, thanks for the coffee see you later, don't let the new kid stab you in your sleep"

He flashed her a smile "Not a problem and don't worry I'm not sleeping tonight"

 **I know, you guys want Dick to return and just me your patience will pay off. He will come back soon and meet Stephanie, Damian and his son. Who knows maybe he will even offer Tim some brotherly advice on girls**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviews make me happy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

Robin landed on the top of a roof far off almost on the outskirts of Gotham.

She flew down landing gracefully in front of him.

"Hey Robin" Cassie smiled her dazzling smile, she strutted toward him placing a long yet gentle kiss on his lips.

Tim smiled "What was that for?" he questioned

She shrugged "Well for one we haven't seen each other in two weeks, and for another, I cant kiss my cute boyfriend?"

"I guess your right, just took me by surprise is all" he stepped forward and pecked her lips "I missed you," he said softly

Cassie smiled "Yeah, me too"

Tim hopped up on the edge of the building walking along the ledge with grace as he used his bow staff as a means of balance.

Cassie watched him in admiration "So what's new?" she asked after a couple minuted

He looked at her and jumped down "Nothing much, we ummmm we added a new member to the Batfamily" he scratched the back of his neck nervously

Cassie rose an eyebrow "Oh, really?"

Tim nodded "Yeah, she's filling in for Batgirl till she's ready to go back out on patrol" he explained

Cassie listened with interest "And then what will she do?"

"Still help out, she will probably go back to working under the name Spoiler" he explained

"Back?" Cassie questioned confused

Tim nodded "Yeah, I was kind of allowing her to patrol with me without Batman's knowledge. But we came clean and now she is one of us" he explained

Cassie nodded "That's great, I'm sure you could always use more help in a city like Gotham"

A light chuckle came from Tim's throat "Yeah no kidding" he watched as Cassie glided up about 10 feet in the air and did little flips. It was something she tended to do sometimes just for amusement. Tim always thought it was really cute

"So this Spoiler, is she the same age as Boss and Batgirl?" she asked

Tim shook his head "She's a year older than us" he explained

There was silence between them, Tim felt really awkward talking about Stephanie with Cass. Yet at the same time, he loved talking about Stephanie.

"She's a really good friend," he said randomly

Cassie stared at him blankly, it took him a minute to realize he was still referring to Spoiler

"Oh that's great Red" she smiled and did one final flip before placing her feet back on the ground

Tim smiled as Cassie brushed her hair out of her face using her hands "What about you? How have you been these past 2 weeks?"

She bit her lip "I've actually been working with Jamie a lot" she admitted

Tim looked at her, he knew back when the team was running that her and Jamie were good friends but he didn't know that they still kept in touch. The only people he had been keeping in touch with were her and Conner

"Oh really?" he asked

She nodded seeming to relax some "Yeah, nothing much mainly keeping up with training. We've done a few small missions together but nothing major" she explained

A genuine smile formed on Tim's lips "Well that's great, I know you two were good friends so it's nice your keeping in touch"

He watched her eyes wander to the sky, he turned to see what she was looking at and saw the Bat signal up "I think that's your cue to leave"

"Yeah it is, sorry this meet up is short"

She shook her head "It's fine. That's part of what we do. Wanna meet back here again in another 2 weeks?" she questioned

Tim nodded "I wouldn't miss it. Hopefully, we can spend a long time together then" he leaned forward and kissed her lips before grappling off to where he knew Batman and Bargirl would be waiting for him.

* * *

Tim trudged into the Batcave after patrol close behind Batman, Batgirl had headed straight home after patrol had ended.

"Hey, Timbo" Barbara greeted swinging around in the office chair.

Tim looked up and watched Bruce head up the stairs

Barbara tilted her head to the side "Rough night?"

Tim shook his head "Average night" he said flopping down in the chair across from her

"Then why the glum face?"

He let out a sigh "Before patrol, I met up with Cassie"

"And that's a bad thing?" She rose an eyebrow

Tim shrugged "No it's not a bad thing" he let out another sigh "I need coffee"

He made his way to the coffee maker and prepared himself a cup. As it was brewing he turned to face Barbara while leaning his back up against the counter

"I told Cassie about Spoiler," he said

Barbara opened her mouth now realizing what his problem was "And how did she take it?"

Tim threw his head back "That's just it, she took it great. She actually seemed happy, it would have been so much easier if she had gotten mad or something"

A small smile played on Barbara's lips "And why's that?"

"Ugh I don't know" he picked up his cup and took a long sip

"Because you like Stephanie and you were hoping that if Cassie was jealous that it would help you feel less guilty about it?" Barbara suggested

Tim coughed on his coffee "What? I-I"

Barbara shook her head "Tim, both these girls are very nice and great crime fighters. Yet they're both very different in personalities. You owe it not only to them but to yourself to figure out what your true feelings are for both girls "

Tim took another sip of coffee "Whats your point?"

Barbara stood and walked toward Tim "My point is, you deserve to be happy"

He nodded "I am happy"

"Is that why you avoided working with Batgirl tonight on patrol?" she rose an eyebrow

Tim rolled his eyes "She cant have me assisting her all the times, besides she did fine, she knows what she is doing" he defended

Barbara nodded, not pushing the conversation

"For the record though, you deserve to be happy too Barb. Are you happy?" he eyed the infant sleeping in the cradle next to the batcomputer

Quickly Barbara nodded "Of course I'm happy Tim. Why don't you head upstairs? You have school in a few hours plus sparring practice in the afternoon"

"Good Night Barbara" Tim waved as he made his way up the stairs to the manor

"Night Tim," she said as she went back to working on the computer

Barbara shook her head and glanced at the sleeping infant. He was getting close to four months old now. He was growing up so fast and she loved every moment of him in her life so far. It's just she every time she looked at him she couldn't help but wish someone else could be there looking at him with her.

* * *

"You got to use your feet" Tim instructed as he and Stephanie circled around each other. They were in the second round of their 3 round sparring match. Tim had won the first round

"I am," she said

Quickly Tim took his bow staff knocking her in the back of her legs with it causing her to fall.

"Really? Cause if you had your legs planted like you were supposed to then I wouldn't have been able to trip you that easy." He offered a hand to help her up but she didn't take it. She helped herself up "Since I didn't actually pin you, we won't count that one," he said putting his staff back into his belt

Stephanie rubbed her knee where she had just busted it from being tripped "Why have you been so mean these past couple days?" she asked getting back into a fight stance

Tim shook his head "I'm not being mean, I'm helping you stay safe" he dodged a hit at her which she avoided with ease

"You completely ignored you last night on patrol, I was the one helping Batman with everything" she argued as they continued to take shots at each other

He shrugged "I felt like doing some work on my own"

Stephanie rolled her eyes "Yeah, at the price of almost getting 5 hostages killed because you wouldn't let me explain to you the plan Batman had come up with"

Robin let out a sigh "Okay, so maybe that was my fault. But I managed to make everything right" he was quick to point out

He did feel really guilty about that. It's just everything that had happened with Cassie and then seeing Stephanie right after it just made things hard.

He felt his back hit the ground, his head thumping lightly onto the mat.

"Pinned ya!" he heard a joyful pipe taking him out of his train of thought

He looked up at Stephanie who was straddling his waist, holding his hands above his head with a giddy smile

"In the words that you said to me when I first started training Don't let your guard down," she continued to grin down at him

He rolled his eyes "The student becomes the master, is that how you think it goes?" he joked

Stephanie nodded her head teasingly

Tim smiled back at her until he realized, at some point, she had released his hands and they had now found their way to her hips. Quickly he rolled out from under her and stood up

"So I guess now we have to do best 3 out of 5….unless you want to call a tie?" he said getting back into a fighting stance

Stephanie mimicked his actions "Never Robin, let's do this"


	9. Chapter 9

**The chapter a lot of you have been waiting for!**

 **Please review!**

1 month later

"Bruce, I swear he did it!" Tim emphasized as Bruce continued to watch him interact with the now 5-month-old

Tim picked up a rattle and started to shake it in front of the baby who was sitting on the blanket in front of him

"Drake you're making a big deal out of nothing?" Damian crossed his arms "Don't all infants smile?" He grumbled

Tim shook his head "You've never met Dick, he has this smirk that I swear Nathan just did "

Bruce crouched down and looked the infant in the eyes "Well, I'm waiting" he spoke in a serious tone

Nathan just blinked and looked at the males in front of him confused

When the doorbell rang through the Manor none of the boys flinched as they continued to try and get the baby to mimic his father's famous smirk

"Are you three having a staring contest with the baby bird?" A voice said from behind him

Tim turned to look at Stephanie "He can smirk like Dick used to" he explained "Bruce hasn't seen it yet so I'm trying to get him to do it"

Stephanie nodded

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"Alfred called and said my spoiler suit is done since Barbara is going back out as Batgirl tonight. I'm heading down to the cave now to try it on" she pointed

Tim jumped up "I'll come with you"

He followed her out of the room

Barbara passed by and stopped when she noticed Bruce staring intensely at her son with Damian looking unimpressed beside him

"What are you doing?" She questioned

Bruce brought his hand to his chin "Tim says Nathan has Dicks smirk, I wanted to see it"

Barbara smiled "Of course he does, here I'll show you" she made a silly face at the baby causing him to Flash them the smirk they had been waiting for.

"Wow that's identical" Bruce noted

"Yeah yeah, kids going to win the women over like his father. Are we done now?" Damian grumbled

Barbara scooped up her son and smiled down at him as they walked toward the kitchen. "Alfred are you sure it's not too much for you to watch him? If not, I can probably still ask Artemis and Wally."

Alfred shook his head "Nonsense Miss. Barbara. Mr. and Mrs. West have enough on their plates with two newborns. Besides Master Bruce wouldn't have it. I know he'd feel more comfortable with his grandson being here while you are all on patrol."

Barbara nodded "he really shouldn't do anything but sleep while I'm on patrol. If he wakes up feel free to call me and I'll come over if I can, I don't want you to have to deal with a crying baby"

Alfred rested a hand on her shoulder "We will be quite alright Miss. Barbara. I can assure you I have had my fair share of soothing children back to sleep"

* * *

Meanwhile down in the cave, Tim worked on a case while he waited for Stephanie to come out of the bathroom so he could see her in her new Spoiler suit

"Well, what do you think?" He heard her say

Quickly he spun around to look at her, for the most part, it was the same concept as the suit they had thrown together a while back but this one was a lot more professional and safe

"I can't see your face" he pointed

She rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see "Isn't that the point masked wonder?"

He smiled "Good point" she walked toward him "So what are you working on?"

Tim let out a sigh "There's been some activity on the radars lately"

"What kind of activity?" She asked

Tim typed into the computer bringing up some files "Crime activity, but it's not the criminals that confuse me. You see something, or should I say someone has been stopping the crimes before the police arrive"

He brought up a map that showed several cities where burglary's, carjackings, mugging, and assaults had been reported to the police but were stopped by the time the police arrived with no sign of who did it

"You thinkin What I'm thinkin?" Spoiler grinned

Tim tilted her head "Hack the 911 hotline and see if we can track down whoever is cleaning up the crime scenes"

Stephanie nodded

"Well it is only 3 pm but...I'll go suit up" he grinned as he jumped out of the chair

* * *

2 hours later, after doing a quick change out of their suits Tim and Stephanie found themselves sitting at the local coffee shop.

"I can't believe we missed him" Tim grumbled taking a sip of his coffee

Stephanie swallowed the bite of pastry she had before speaking "Hey it could be a female."  
Tim smiled "Good point. Either way, we missed whoever it was" he took another sip of coffee and realized he had finished his cup. "I'm going to get another cup; can I get you anything?"

Stephanie shook her head and watched Tim walk off. As he was waiting in line to order a bell chimed indicating that someone had entered the coffee shop

Tim instinctively turned toward the sound of the bell to see who had entered, a tall dark-haired man wearing an awful Hawaiian shirt, jeans, a fedora, and sunglasses walked in.

He may have been fooling residents of Gotham, but Tim was trained better than that, he saw through the disguise immediately, when he did his jaw almost dropped

Casually Tim stepped out of line and approached the man

"Dick?" he said lowly so that nobody else would hear

He shook his head "I think you have the wrong person" he didn't meet Tim's eyes

Tim shook his head "I know it's you"

Finally, he looked up, removing the hat and sunglasses and hat in the process "You weren't supposed to be here"

"Yeah neither are you" Tim noted

They stared at each other before Dick embarrassed him in a hug "You look so much older" he mumbled into Tim's shoulder

Tim let out a light chuckle and patted Dick's back

From over Tim's shoulder, Dick noticed the young blonde-haired girl who was looking at them oddly

"Who's that?" he asked pulling back

Tim looked in the direction that he was indicating "Oh that's Stephanie."

"Stephanie? What happened to you and Cassie?" Dick asked

Tim quickly shook his head "Cass and I are still dating, Steph is just a friend" he explained

Dick nodded and began walking toward their table with Tim following close behind

When they reached the table, Dick stuck out a hand "Hi there I'm- "

"Dick Grayson" she then lowered her voice to a barely audible whisper, not that anyone was paying attention to them anyways. "AKA the first Robin, currently Nightwing. Or did you stop that while you have been MIA for the past year?" she rose an eyebrow

Dick looked at Tim in shock "Okay, who is she?" he asked

Tim looked around the shop nervously "Let's go talk somewhere more private" he suggested

* * *

"So, if you were Batgirl then what happened to Babs?" Dick asked

"She became Oracle for a few months, helping behind the scenes with computers and stuff. Actually, tonight is her first night back out on patrol" Tim explained briefly

Dick nodded "I still don't understand why she took so much time off, nothing bad happened to her did it? Please tell me she didn't get hurt after I left."

Tim and Stephanie exchanged glances "No nothing bad happened to her"

Dick let out a sigh of relief

"But that doesn't mean there haven't been big changes at the manner in the past year" Tim was quick to add

Dick rose an eyebrow "Like what?"

Tim bit his lip trying to think of what to say "Well like Bruce found out he has a son. He actually lives at the manor with us now"

Dick let out a chuckle "Oh I got to see that"

Stephanie stepped forward "You should come by and see everyone, I know Barbara would love to see you"

Dick grinned "Doe's she talk about me?"

Stephanie tilted her head to the side "You've come up a time or two"

Dick nodded "I guess I'll come over"

The entered the manor through the Batcave finding Barbara at the Bat-computer

"Spoiler, Robin did you find anything on who is stopping these crimes," she asked without looking at them

Dick grinned "I think I can tell you who it's been"

Barbara paused in place she slowly turned around "Dick?" she gasped

"The one and only," he said smirking his famous Grayson smirk

Quickly in what seemed like one motion Barbara threw herself at him in a tight hug "I thought you might be dead" she continued to squeeze him tightly

Dick swayed them gently back and forth "I will always come back to you" he whispered softly

Realization hit Barbara and she quickly pulled away, "Tim can you go upstairs I have some _buns_ in the _oven_ "

Tim looked at her oddly

"I have some _buns_ in the _oven_ I need you to go _watch_ "

Stephanie caught on and quickly grabbed Tim pulling him upstairs

"Oh, I get it now, she wants us to keep on eye on the baby"

Stephanie rolled her eyes "Wow you are a genius"

They went to the living room finding Bruce there, Alfred must have been in the kitchen and Damian was more than likely in his room or the manor gym. Nathan was sitting on the floor playing with toys

"I can't get over how good this kids balance is" Stephanie noted sitting down in front of the baby. She let him grip her fingers and watched as he pulled himself up into a standing position with very little help from her

"Well he is the product of a gymnast and an acrobat" Tim was quick to point out

Stephanie nodded in agreement

"Find anything interesting on your little investigation?" Bruce asked not looking away from his book

Tim looked at Stephanie "Well yeah kind of, we found Dick"

With that, Bruce set his book down "What?"  
Tim nodded "He's downstairs with Barbara right now"

As if on cue Dick and Barbara entered the living room with Barbara looking more than nervous

"Dick?" Bruce said in disbelief

"Hey Bruce" he gave an awkward wave

Dick gazed the room his eyes settling on Nathan who was still holding onto Stephanie's fingers

"Wow," Dick gasped squatting down on the floor, "Tim said you found out you had a kid, but he didn't mention he was a baby" he cooed at the infant "Lucky for him he looks nothing like you." He joked

Bruce was about to speak when Barbara held up a finger signaling that she would handle it

"Dick that's my baby" Barbara blurted out"

Dicks smile dropped, and he stood back up "You and-Bruce," he said with hurt in his voice

Quickly both Bruce and Barbara shook their heads

"No," they both said in disgust

"She's like a daughter to me Dick" Bruce added

Dick placed a hand on his chest "Thank God, so this isn't your son"

Bruce shook his head "Damian is upstairs" he explained

Dick nodded and turned his attention toward Barbara "But this _is_ your baby?" he asked

Barbara nodded and scooped up the infant

"If you don't mind me asking, who's the father?" he asked but by the look on his face he had already figured it out.

Tim leaned into Stephanie's ear "Let's go somewhere else" he whispered wanting to give them some privacy

Stephanie nodded "Agreed"


	10. Chapter 10

**I like this chapter a lot I hope yall do too**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

"So, Boss is back?" Cassie asked as she paced on the usual rooftop that they normally met on

Tim nodded "Yup came back last week"

Cassie moved and sat down next to him "How did he react to BG'S baby?"

Tim smiled "He's adjusting"

"Did she tell him it's his?" the Amazonian Warrior questioned

Tim looked at her, he hadn't told her that. The only people who knew that were Wally, Artemis, and the Bat-family "How did you-?"

Cassie let out a light laugh "Please it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that they had more than just 'friendship' going on. Whenever we had missions, she could sass him or make her own calls and he'd let her get away with it. When you are the leader of a team you don't just let one of your members do something like that unless there's more to it"

Tim laughed "Yeah I guess your right, and yeah he knows. He can't really deny him"

Cassie watched as Tim pulled out his phone then smiled at it

He had received a text from Stephanie _"So your brother finally met Dami can't wait for you to hear the story its actually really funny"_ it read

"It's her…. isn't it?" Cassie questioned looking down at her feet

Tim's head shot up and he shoved his phone back into his utility belt "By her you mean?"

"Batgirl or I guess she's back to being Spoiler, right?"

Tim took a deep breath and nodded "Yeah it is"

"You like her, don't you?" Cassie asked not meeting his eyes

Tim stood up and walked so that he was standing in front of her "I mean yeah she's awesome and part of the Bat-family, but Cass you're my- "

Wondergirl cut him off "Rob don't say it. I know you like her more than a friend and I trust that you haven't acted on those feelings. You are an amazing guy" she looked up at him, sending him a smile. He sent her one back

"But if we are being honest with ourselves we've seen each other what 5 times in the past 6 months?" she sighed

Tim moved closer to her "Are you breaking up with me?"

Cassie shook her head "No, it's just both of us have been spending a lot of time with another person of the opposite sex…."

"Jamie," he said more to himself, how had he not seen it sooner

Cassie nodded "He's really good to me Robin and we look out for each other. I swear we've never gone beyond friend boundaries" she let out a sigh "But I have developed feelings for him and I know he likes me too. So, I understand what you're going through with Spoiler"

Tim scrunched up his eyebrows "You're not suggesting we have some weird open relationship, are you? Cause honestly I don't think I could do that, I'm more of the monogamous type"

Cassie let out a light giggle "No I'm not suggesting that. What I am suggesting is that we go on one date with the other person. We owe to ourselves just to see if there is something there. If there is even with one of us, we will break things off with each other"

Tim moved again and say back down next to Cassie "So you're suggesting that I go on a date with Spoiler?"

Cassie nodded

"And that you go on a date with Jamie?"

She nodded again

"And if we like the date with the other person we break up but if we go out with the other people and we realize we like being with each other more then we stay together?" he clarified

Cassie nodded "That is exactly what I'm suggesting"

Tim let out a sigh and sat back "Give me a little bit of time to think about it, I'll text you and let you know my decision"

She smiled at him before leaning over and pecking his cheek "I can do that" she leaned forward and pecked his lips "Thank you"

He shot her a smile "Not a problem"

* * *

Tim sat in the study at Wayne Manor waiting.

"I'm here! With the amazing masterpiece that Babs and I made!" Dick's voice boomed through the manor

Tim and Alfred exchanged glances "Do you think he will ever stop proclaiming that?" Tim questioned

A small grin formed on Alfred's face "He's only been back for a week so let's give him the benefit of the doubt. But being that this is Master Dick I wouldn't get my hopes up"

Tim let out a chuckle "Agreed, poor kid is going to be 17 and he's going introduce him as the product he and Barbara created"

"You better know it" Dick grinned walking into the room with a baby strapped to his chest

Alfred smiled "Hello Master Dick, what brings you to the Manor today?"

Tim stood "Actually I called and asked him to come over, I have to ask him something" he explained

"Yeah, let me just go put him down for a nap and when I get back down we can talk cool? Dick questioned unstrapping the almost asleep infant from the carrier

Tim nodded

10 minutes later Dick was back in the room, it was just the two of them now since Alfred had gone off to prepare lunch.

"I brought the monitor down cause Damian is up there too….and I don't really know that kid that well yet" Dick explained looking down at the small tablet that connected to the video monitor that Bruce had purchased for Nathans nursery at the manor

Tim nodded "Smart move, I heard you met him last night as Nightwing?"

Dick nodded "Yeah, little twerp tore me up. I didn't even realize he was Bruce's son till he started yelling "Unhand me you imbecile do you not know who I am" Dick pulled up his sleeve to show him a large gash on his arm, the stitch work obviously done by Alfred

"Yeah I heard about that" Tim let out a light chuckle

"Who told you?" Dick asked

A small smile formed on Tim's face "Steph texted me"

Dick grinned "I like her she seems like a cool girl"  
"She is" Tim agreed

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Dick questioned as he did handstand

Tim let out a long sigh "Well, as you know I had my bi-weekly meet up with Cass" he began

Dick nodded "Yeah how's that going? It must be hard keeping relationship where you only see each other for one hour on a rooftop once or twice a month"

Tim shook his head "That's why I asked you to come, we've been trying we really have. But it is hard. She's been working a lot with Jamie and she knows I have been working a lot with Steph. Well she suggested I go on a date with Steph and she go on a date with Jamie, so we can both see if there is anything there"

"Wow" Dick sighed

"I know, I mean is this a test? Should I say no, if I do go through with it is it a stupid idea? What would Steph think, I mean the whole reason she likes me is that I'm not one of those kinds of guys" Tim rambled

Dick shook his head "No not that, I just can't believe I didn't realize that you, liked Stephanie. I'm proud of you for continuing the Old Robin-Batgirl love pairing" he teasingly nudged Tim

Tim let a small smile form on his face "Not helping, what should I do?" he questioned

Dick sat next to him "I don't think it's a test Cas isn't that type of girl. Honestly, I think you should do it. Explain everything to Steph and if she says yes to a date go all out, just don't go too far. "

Tim smiled "I won't"

"I'm serious Timbo for a situation like this you don't want to go farther than a goodnight kiss," Dick said sternly

Tim nodded "I probably won't even kiss her"  
Dick shook his head "Now you can't do that because that defeats the purpose of the date, you have to at least kiss her to see if there is anything there"

"Alright I'll think about it" he let out a groan "I'm so awkward, do you know how weird this is going to be? How am I even supposed to start this? Hey Steph, my girlfriend wants me to go on a date with you to see who I like more." He put his face in his hands

Dick laughed "Well the fact that your an awkward dork is the thing that Stephanie likes the most about you," he said casually

"How do you know?" Tim sat up and looked at Dick

Dick grinned "Babs has filled me in on a lot of stuff that has been going on since I was gone. Like the fact that Steph secretly takes pictures of you while on patrol"

"She does?" Tim said his face turning red

Dick laughed again and nodded his head "Yeah she thinks your cute when you brood"

Tim turned even redder

"She's also filled me in on the fact that Wally and Artemis had twins not long after Barbara had our baby. And Mgann and Conner are getting married!" Dick shook his head in disbelief

Tim shrugged "Well I could have told you all of that"

Dick stood "Well I guess I should leave you now to practice asking your Batgirl out."  
Tim gave him a questionable look "Why?"

"Cause I texted Stephanie and told her that she needs to come to the manor," Dick said nonchalantly

Tim's eyes widened "Why would you do that!"

"Cause I'm your big brother and it's my job to help you" he smiled

* * *

"So, remember how a few months ago you said I needed to figure out how I felt. Well, I have a solution. Let's go on a date!"

Tim threw his head back "I can't say that, he turned away from the mirror that he had been looking into and ran a hand through his hair, then he turned back to the mirror

"Steph hey you me Friday night. Let's see if there really is something between us" he winked then quickly shook his head "Okay definitely not that one"

He heard the doorbell and knew it was Stephanie "Alright Drake you can do this, it's Stephanie you've known each other for almost a year and have been flirting most of that time." Tim pep talked himself before heading downstairs

He smiled as he climbed down the stairs and saw Stephanie standing at the bottom

"Hey Stud" she grinned

He smiled at her "Hey Steph, how are you?"

She nodded "I'm good, Dick texted me and said I should come over for lunch. Did he bring the baby!" she said excitedly

Tim chuckled "Yeah but he's sleeping so I guess you'll have to settle with me"

Stephanie rolled her eyes "Oh what a shame"

"Could be worse I could be Damian?" Tim said as they walked into the living room

Stephanie pinched Tim's chin "True, you may not be as cute as a baby, but you are pretty cute"  
Tim grinned, as they sat down on the couch

"Well you're not the worst company either Brown" he teased

They both laughed until they fell into comfortable silence

"So, I uh have something to ask you," he said softly

She looked at him "What is it?" she asked

He took a deep breath "I was talking to Cass yesterday during our usual meet up"

Stephanie nodded

"And she told me she likes Blue Beetle"

Stephanie whipped her head around and looked at him "Did she break up with you?"

Tim shook his head "No because she figured out that I like you"

Stephanie rose an eyebrow signaling for him to continue

He inhaled a breath "She suggested that we both go on a date with the other person we are interested in just to see if maybe we like the other person…more"

Stephanie bit her lip "Is this your way of asking me out?"

Quickly Tim nodded his head

Stephanie grinned at him "Then go-ahead Timbers" she sat back on the couch and crossed her arms

Tim scratched the back of his neck nervously "Steph will you do me Fri- "he stopped talking realizing what he said "Stephanie are you -…. Stephanie Brown will you go on a date with me on Friday night!" he blurted out

Stephanie was laughing "Of course I'll go out with you on Friday" she leaned forward and pecked his cheek "Come on Casanova I'm sure Alfred has lunch ready by now" she patted his leg and stood up.

Tim stood up and followed her, he was going on a date with Stephanie Friday while he still had a girlfriend and his girlfriend was fine with it. This wasn't weird at all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Tim and Stephanie's** **date, please review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

Tim paced awkwardly in the kitchen of Barbara's and now also Dick's apartment. He had stayed here the previous night because not only was it closer to Stephanie's house it was also close to the date he had planned.

"Ahhh morning Timbers, how ya feeling?" Dick asked as he walked into the small kitchen wearing sweatpants

Tim nodded "I'm good" he watched Dick pour a cup of coffee, this didn't go unnoticed by Dick

"Want a cup?" Dick asked

Tim shook his head "No thanks I'm trying to cut back"

Dick rose an eyebrow

"I have a nervous bladder and if I drink coffee it'll only make it worse" Tim admitted

Dick let out a chuckle before taking a sip of his coffee "Awe is little Timmy scared for his date with the newest vigilant"

Quickly Tim shook his head "No it's just weird ya know? I mean I'm technically still dating Cass, yet she is telling me to go on a date with Steph. Aren't girls supposed to be intimidated by pretty girls being into their guys?"

Dick shrugged "I mean I've always been more into girls who are a little older than me, but I guess for a younger gal Stephanie is pretty" he sent Tim a cheeky grin

"Not what I meant" Tim glared

Dick chuckled and patted him on the shoulder "I'm sure everything will be fine. She has a date with Jamie tomorrow night, right?"

Tim nodded

"So, see it's not that different, you aren't intimidated by Jamie" Dick pointed out

Tim shrugged "It kind of is different I know Jamie; All Cass knows about Steph is from the newsreels and news photos she's seen of her as Spoiler. She hasn't ever even seen her face before"

Dick took a long sip of coffee "Well, just keep in mind what the whole point of this is. If you don't put your all into it, you will spend the rest of your time with the person you choose wondering if you made the right choice"

Tim nodded "Oh believe me I put my all into it"  
Dick grinned "Oh sounds like my charms did rub off on my little bro, so tell me what do you have planned? Candle lit dinner on the beach? Bonfire in the woods, no wait delivering 5 sets of 12 dozen roses to her house before you arrive at her house with a stack full of her favorite movies and a new pair of sweatpants so that you two can just cuddle and relax all day." Dick guessed

Tim shook his head "No…. I'm getting her Waffles from that diner on 38th "

"Waffles?" Dick said in shock

Tim nodded "I mean I'm letting her get whatever ones she wants, and we are getting them to go, I figured we could eat them at the park by the lake and maybe get some coffee from that gourmet shop that is on the way there"

Dick continued to look at him in shock "Your idea of a romantic date that will land you a kiss is to get her waffles?"

Tim shrugged "Who said I was trying to get her to kiss me?"

Dick set his cup down "Tim, we have been over this. You probably should kiss her to see if there is anything there"

"Tim don't listen to him"

Both boys turned to see Barbara walking into the kitchen, Dick stepped aside so she could prepare her cup of coffee

"He is taking her to eat waffles, Babs, …waffles" he repeated for emphasize

Barbara smiled "I seem to remember a certain Boy Wonder who took me to Star Labs for our first date" she patted Dick's cheek lightly before moving to the fridge to grab the creamer

"Star Labs? For a date?" Tim questioned

Dick nodded "She's always loved tech, so when she finally agreed to go on a real date with me I made a few phone calls and was able to get permission for us to have free run of the place after they closed for the day"

"It was very thoughtful and memorable" Barbara smiled she pecked Dick's lips before noise was heard from the baby monitor

"I'll get him," Barbara said before setting her cup down. Dick admired her in her silky pajama shorts and a tank top as she walked away, to him she was pure perfection.

Tim noticed the scars on her thighs from years of crime fighting that he rarely saw due to her almost always being dressed in exercise pants or jeans when she was around him.

"You know what waffles won't get you? That!" Dick said proudly as he pointed at Barbara.

There was a knock at the door, quickly Tim straightened up "That's her"  
"Last chance to change the date theme, are you sure waffles are your decision," Dick asked

Tim nodded

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you" Dick patted Tim's shoulder "Good luck"

"Tim, Stephanie is here" Barbara called from the direction of the living room.

Tim took a deep breath and walked out of the kitchen with Dick following close behind

Dick grinned when he saw Barbara with their son on her hip and quickly took him from her, so he could tell the baby good morning

"Hey Tim" Stephanie smiled brightly

Tim returned the smile "Hey Step, I hope this isn't too early for a date, but I thought we could do something a little different. I figured we could get some Waffles and go to the lake to eat them"

Stephanie's eyes widened "Seriously? This sounds like the coolest date ever" she pecked Tim's cheeks before grabbing his hand

"Bye Barb, bye Dick bye Nathan," she said happily as she pulled Tim out the door

Barbara turned to look at a surprised Dick "Waffles? Am I missing some code or something?"

Barbara shrugged "The girl loves her Waffles, I could have told you that" she smacked Dick on the butt causing him to jump "Come on Hunk Wonder why don't you make yourself a bowl of cereal and will go over case files?"

* * *

"Tim?"

Tim heard Stephanie speak his name from where he sat in front of her both with their warm Belgium waffles. She had gotten strawberry and whipped cream ones while he had peanut butter and banana.

"You know it's okay for you to make eye contact with me" she spoke again

He looked up at her and sent her a grin "Sorry'' he took note for the first time of her outfit she hadn't dressed up but at the same time he could tell she had put a little extra thought into it; a beige flannel with a pair of light colored jeans. "You look cute" he commented

She smiled "Thanks, you look nice too" she nodded

He had put a little extra thought into his outfit of choice as well. A light blue short sleeved button up with a pair of dark jeans.

"So, do you like your waffles?" he asked taking a bite of his

Stephanie nodded "They are amazing," she said taking a bite of hers

He let out a chuckle "I'm glad you like them, I've never been to that diner before, but I have heard the talk that they have the best waffles around"

Stephanie nodded her mouth full "I'd have to agree to that" she spoke getting whipped cream on her lips

Tim grinned at her

"What?" she asked tilting her head to the side

Tim motioned with his finger "You have a little-whipped cream"

Quickly Stephanie used a napkin to attempt to whip it off but failed

Tim laughed lightly "Here" he took his napkin and reached across the table whipping her lip "Got it," he said softly

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment feeling a pull to move in closer, till Tim quickly moved back doing a facepalm in frustration

He heard Stephanie let out a sigh and figured she was mad "You know you don't have to kiss me" she said taking him by surprise

He looked up at her "What?"

She nodded "I mean if you don't want to. I wasn't expecting a kiss from you today anyway. That's the type of guy you are, that's what makes you so irresistible Stud"

He shook his head "No Steph it's not that, I want to kiss you. I really do." He eyed her up and down "You are absolutely gorgeous Steph"

Stephanie blushed lightly "Cassie is gorgeous too" she commented

Tim nodded "Yeah she is, she is still my girlfriend and I care about her a lot. Your both gorgeous girls, both with blonde hair, radiant blue eyes and your both crime fighters. Which is at first why I thought I developed feelings for you in the first place. But- "he paused

Stephanie scooted around the table and sat next to Tim "But?"

"But that's not the case you are two completely different girls. Cassie is sweet, your rough. She is eager to please you have a too bad kind of attitude. Cass can be quiet, and our flirting is kind of subtle. But you your so loud and straightforward about it and our flirting is obvious." He continued

A half smile formed on Stephanie's face "Are these good things?" she asked

Tim shrugged "These are the things that make it so hard to choose between the two of you. You both bring out different sides of me Cassie brings out my behind the scenes detective side and you bring out my crime fighter inner tough guy." He explained

She rested a hand on his back "Tim, I know you have a decision to make and I know you might not make it right away. But just know whatever choice you make our friendship will stay. Okay?"

He looked up at her and nodded quickly he placed a kiss on her cheek "Thanks for understanding, now enough sappy stuff. I promised you a fun date. Got anything you want to do?"

Stephanie smiled "I saw some baby ducks and a mama duck upstream as we were driving in, want to go for a walk and see if they are still there?

Remembering what Dick had said about putting his all in the date Tim reached over and interlocked his fingers with hers "You lead the way." He said sending her a smile


End file.
